Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by coonassblondie
Summary: Hermione is having a hard time dealing with Sirius' death, and Remus notices. AU to DH, Remus/Hermione pairing. Adult scenes ahead. Don't like 'em, don't read 'em.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. All fics posted at this community were written entirely for fun and no copyright infringement is intended. _

**Title:** Let Sleeping Dogs Lie  
**Author: **Coonassblondie a.k.a. Angel  
**Gift For:** midnight_birth at Livejournal  
**Pairing:** Remus/Hermione  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count** 2,581 I believe  
**Summary** While mourning the death of her long-time crush, Sirius, Hermione finds love in an unexpected place  
**A/N:** I wrote this for the HP Spring Fling exchange over at LJ. I hope everyone who reads, enjoys! I self-beta'd parts, and the more "adult" parts were beta'd by the lovely Luvscharlie. If you feel so inclined, review and tell me what you think. Concrit is welcome. Flames will be used as fodder for the next Fred and George fic where they decide to set something on fire.

Hermione studied the runes on her parchment one last time, then took a deep breath. She faced the fluttering veil in front of her, trying desperately to ignore he whispers beckoning her closer. The last time she had been here was her fifth year, when she and Ron had tugged Harry back from this same veil, telling him there was nothing there, nothing but an empty archway.

War had changed her. She had witnessed destruction, she had witnessed pain, and she had witnessed death. Now she witnessed it's result. The voices called to her, small whispers encouraging her to join them. To find peace with them. Hermione clamped her teeth together and shook her head doggedly in an attempt to empty out her brain. _Focus!_ She told herself sharply, looking at her parchment of runes again. Lifting her wand to trace the shape of the first rune, Berkanan, she began.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione apparated onto the front step of Grimmauld place, worn out. It had been worth a try, but Dumbledore had been correct in stating that nothing could bring back the dead. And Sirius Black, the cause of his death notwithstanding, was definitely gone. She sat at the large oak table with a cup of tea laced with a bit of firewhiskey, attempting to invigorate her body enough to make it up the stairs and to bed. Three solid hours of rune casting would wear out the most experienced of witch or wizard, and she hardly considered herself so, despite being the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione wandered up the stairs to the room Harry had set aside for her to use after her breakup with Ron the previous year. There hadn't been any dramatic fights. There hadn't been any really big fuss. They had just drifted apart and decided to go their separate ways. She spent most of her time working at her job in the ministry, and he spent most of his time traveling with the quidditch team he played for, the Chudley Cannons. They still wrote letters to each other: friendly, newsy epistles that were conspicuously void of any romantic notions or words of love. Hermione had no doubt that her two best friends cared for her, but it was as an older sister, not a potential life partner.

She lost herself in thought as she lay in her bed and stared at ceiling. As tired as she was, sleep was elusive. She was worn out, to be certain, but not in the least bit sleepy. She willed her body to relax as her mind wandered, thinking of her parents. The summer after Voldemort had been defeated, she and Ron had taken the trip to Australia to track down her parents and restore their memories. While they hadn't been happy to find out that she had hidden her actions from them, they understood her reasoning. They had decided to stay where they were as they had made several friends over the year and had plenty of money saved up from years of working in their private practice. Hermione hadn't argued, she had fulfilled the purpose of her visit. She had hugged her mum and dad and headed back to London, her heart a bit heavier, but satisfied all the same.

It occurred to her that she was simply lonely. Harry was rarely home. Since his engagement to Ginny had been made public, he had spent almost every waking hour at the Burrow helping Molly and his fiancée plan the wedding, which would be held the next summer. Apparently it was going to be the to-do event of the year, and it involved a lot of list-making, gophering, and shopping on the future groom's part as well as the future bride's. _Ah, well_ Hermione thought to herself as she turned onto her side and hugged her pillow, _There is always Remus to talk to._

At the thought of the werewolf that she and Harry shared Grimmauld place with, Hermione smiled softly, then frowned a bit. Remus could certainly empathise with her about being lonely. Like her and Ron, Remus and Tonks had initially tried to have a serious relationship, but it hadn't worked out. Hermione was a bit fuzzy on the details, but she honestly didn't want to know. What had happened between them was in the past, and she was happy to let sleeping dogs lie.

At the thought of sleeping dogs, Hermione suddenly had a rush of memory of the last time she had seen Sirius, who she had held a long-time crush on, before the debacle at the Ministry. It had been during Christmas holidays in her fifth year, and she had just been apparated into Grimmauld by Mr. Weasley, and had wandered into the library while waiting on her two best mates. A familiar big black dog was sleeping on it's side on the rug in front of the fireplace, twitching his front paws in his sleep. She had slowly sat down beside Snuffles, gently twining her hand in the curly black hair on his neck as he slept.

She remembered someone clearing their throat from the door, and looking up to find Remus standing in the doorway. No, that hadn't happened. Hermione opened her eyes to find she had wandered subconsciously into the library and had sat down on the very same rug while lost in memories. At the sight of her passing, Remus had followed to make sure she wasn't actually sleepwalking, and if she was, to make sure she wasn't going to injure herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus, I didn't realize you were here." Hermione almost whispered as she stood up.

"Don't apologise on my account." Remus replied softly as he stepped into the room, "but may I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Oh, just remembering things. And thinking, about what, maybe, could have been." Hermione replied, feeling her neck heat up a bit in embarrassment.

"You can't dwell in the past, Love. Life doesn't work that way. Instead of focusing on what _could_ have been, focus on what _might_ be." Remus replied as he sat on the edge of one of the armchairs spread around the large room.

"You're right, but sometimes I feel as if I had done one thing different, researched one more subject, thrown one more hex, we wouldn't have lost Sir…So many people."

Before she knew it, Hermione was pressed against the wall, two long muscular arms on either side of her head, effectively pinning her in place. She felt the hot breath on her ear before she could make out the words.

"…I don't ever fucking want to hear any more self-blame come out of your mouth. Sirius' death was not your fucking fault, you hear me? Sirius went to the ministry to fight because he wanted to. Harry fought Voldemort because he felt he had to. The people who died fighting fought because they felt obligated to protect their community. Nothing you could have done can change those things, and those people wouldn't want you to, nor to blame yourself for their actions."

Hermione felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded in acceptance. Remus was right, she couldn't change the past. She had come to realize during the gruff scolding that she had come to care deeply for this man, and she desperately wanted to feel him hold her. She her head to ask him if she could give him a hug when his lips crashed into hers.

Hermione's world dissolved around her. All she knew was the feel of his lips on hers, the clash of their teeth. The feel of his hand, hot on the back of her neck, tangling in her hair. She felt herself being lifted and carried up the stairs towards Remus' bedroom. She didn't care anymore, she was lost to the sensations he created as he kissed her neck, biting and licking at her collarbone.

When they reached his chambers, Remus dropped her onto his bed as he reached for his wand and with a quick _divesto_ had both of them naked in zero point two seconds flat. The feral look of anger on his face sent a jolt of heat straight to Hermione's core, causing her to briefly questions her masochistic tendencies. She made sure that her wand was indeed within reach, and within a moment, he was above her, holding her wrist above her head with one hand while he spread her legs with the other.

Hermione wondered how close it was to the full moon when she opened her eyes to look into Remus' and saw how amber they were. Moony taking over could easily explain his actions, as he was normally very mild-mannered and gentle. Hermione thought she rather liked this side of the man above her. The thought was lost in a haze of lust as he ran his middle finger through her folds and massaged her clit, causing her to buck her hips with her release.

Hermione was confident the bed sheets were ruined. Remus, however, didn't seem to care as he pulled her to him for another searing kiss as he thrust home inside of her. She scratched at his shoulders, leaving long angry gashes as she scrabbled for purchase as he pistoned in and out of her. It was only a few moments before she felt the tightening of her belly and let out a low keen as she felt herself about to come again. At the noise, Remus sped up his rhythym. Both dripped sweat as they clung to each other in the rapture of their release. Five minutes later, after a whispered cleaning spell, they were both fast asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hermione slowly awoke, vaguely aware that she was in a strange room. Her window faced west, specifically so that it would stay dim in the mornings, allowing her to have a lie-in on Saturdays without interruption. Apparently, wherever she had crashed the night before, as the memories of her previous evening were still a bit blurry, had a window facing west, and the evil daystar's rays shining on her face had interrupted a rather lovely dream involving a very naked Remus Lupin. She shut her eyes in a futile attempt to fall back to sleep, flopping onto her other side, away from the trespassing light. When she got completely turned around, she came face to face with a wide pair of golden brown eyes, belonging to a very stunned, and very naked, Remus Lupin.

Letting out a startled gasp, she made to jump out of the bed, in the process realising that she was also starkers. Remus cleared his throat delicately and raised the duvet, inviting her to cover up again. The frizzy-haired girl bashfully crawled back into the bed, lying stiff and ramrod straight, as far away from the wizard as she could possibly get without falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

"Good morning, Hermione." Remus stated, gruffly, not quite knowing where to begin.

"'Morning, Remus," she replied quietly, also at a complete loss. What in Merlin's name had happened between them? She propped a pillow behind her as she made to sit up, pulling the bed linens with her in a token attempt at modesty. After a cursory glance around the room, she established that _something_ had went down the previous evening, although her memories were still fuzzy and quite slow in returning.

"I'm going to assume we had a rather eventful night. The last thing I remember is a red haze of anger, for which I apologize. It looks like Moony took over at some point." Remus stated quietly, looking down at his covered legs, as he had also sat up. Hermione turned to him and gave him a once-over, noticing some raw, angry welts across the tops of his broad shoulders.

"Merlin, did I do that? I'm so sorry." Hermione worried her lip as she turned to her friend and mentor, lightly tracing one of the scratches, making Remus shiver a bit.

He reached up and stilled her hand with his own, whispering, "Please don't."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you." Hermione dropped her hand and looked down, again worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Remus took her hand gently between his own and gave her a tentative smile, before clarifying, "Please stop apologising, Hermione. You did nothing wrong. I'm afraid Moony got out of hand last night and…oh, Merlin." Remus breathed the last as he got a glance of her neck as she turned to look at him. Small bite marks lined her throat, from her earlobe to her collarbone. He squeezed her hand while shaking his head, muttering "I'm sorry. Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry."

Hermione, who had finally come to terms with her feelings for the man that she had apparently slept with the previous night, wanted him to stop feeling so guilty. After all, it took two to tango, right? In an attempt to make him shut up, she leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss across his lips.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise, before swallowing audibly and hoarsely asking, "Are you sure?"

Hermione only nodded, not quite trusting her voice. She dropped the duvet that she still had clutched to her breast, exposing the pale globes with pebbled rose coloured nipples to him. He didn't react immediately, only quietly observing her, still holding her hand between his own. He slowly, cautiously, lifted her palm to his lips, planting a kiss on her life-line, his tongue peeking out to hesitantly taste the salt of her flesh. She giggled a bit at the sensation, and he dropped her hand. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her, crashing his lips into hers.

His lips weren't gentle. Teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance as Hermione's hands scrabbled against the scars on his back, searching for purchase. He pulled away, only to attack her neck anew, licking and soothing the welts from the previous night's rendezvous. As he licked the shallow spot of her collarbone, she gasped and felt a rush of heat to her core. He looked up and gave her what could only be identified as a Marauder's grin. Oh yes, gentle, mild-mannered Remus Lupin was a Marauder for a reason.

Remus slowly made his way down the slope of her breast, pausing to suckle each side in turn, causing her to moan quietly in encouragement. Remus' morning erection was obviously throbbing and he was trying desperately to maintain his composure until he was confident she was ready. He kissed a trail down her tummy, stopping for a moment to blow a raspberry across her skin, making her shriek with laughter.

Hermione grinned in appreciation as he pushed her knees up and coaxed them apart, kissing the inside of each thigh as he did so. She giggled as he nuzzled and caught the scent of her damp curls, appeasing Moony's wolfish traits. As Remus finally had her positioned comfortably, he settled himself over her, resting on his elbows on either side of her head, he entered her in one swift thrust. They both let out a satisfied groan at the sensation. Remus groaned at the sensation and muttered in her ear,

"God you're so fucking hot and tight. I could stay here forever."

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt so fulfilled, the previous night notwithstanding. She bucked her hips impatiently, causing Remus to chuckle, a gravelly sound in the back of his throat that went straight to her womb. Gods, she had died and gone to Heaven. Then he began to move, and Hermione became aware she was very much alive.

Remus kept to a slow rhythm at first, not entirely sure whether Hermione was interested in fast, rough sex first thing in the morning. However, she was ready to go, letting him know by letting out an impatient keen and bucking her hips at him again. He began a quick rhythm, causing her cries to grow in exuberance. She clenched around him in her ecstasy, causing him to seek his release with a low groan.

Not wanting to crush the young witch, he rolled over on his side, panting. She grabbed her wand off the nightstand and quickly performed a cleaning charm on both of them before laying back, also short of breath. Remus couldn't help himself, he started chuckling.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" She snapped, although the satiated smile on her face proved she wasn't cross.

"My dear, you have no idea where your clothes are." Remus replied, shaking his head and grinning like a mad loon, or so Hermione thought.

"Yes, and that's funny, why? That means I have to sneak back to my bedroom starkers without Harry seeing. I can only hope he's gone to the Burrow by now."

"I'm sure he's long since snuck into bed with Ginny, love. What's funny is you don't know where your clothes are, but you never lost your wand. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Remus roared, smiling widely, then bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Hermione couldn't help it, she started laughing also. As they composed themselves and she wiped the tears from her eyes, Hermione scooted close to Remus and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know we're going to have to discuss this like adults? I mean, you and I, and this, erm, relationship?" Hermione asked, yawning widely. She apparently hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, not that she was surprised.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. And we will, but for now we'll let sleeping dogs lie, hmm?" Remus replied, pulling the Hermione to him, both grinning at the pun. Gods, how she loved him, she thought as her eyes slowly fell shut and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
